1. Field of the lnvention
The present invention relates to a sheet storing apparatus and a method of controlling it, and more specifically, a sheet storing apparatus attachable to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a laser printer etc., wherein sheets ejected from the image forming apparatus are stacked in order so that a duplex/composite copying operation or a stapling operation will be available.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, by increasing request for an automatic copying operation, various types of refeeding apparatuses for a duplex/composite copying operation and various types of sheet storing apparatus such as a finisher having a function of stapling sheets with a stapler or a clip, etc. have been proposed and developed. lmage forming apparatuses such as copying machines, laser printers, etc. vary in the system speed, that is, the speed of the sheet transportation. Accordingly, such sheet storing apparatuses are requested to comply with various system speeds of image forming apparatuses.
Generally, this type of sheet storing apparatus is controlled by a microcomputer, and the speed of the sheet transportation and the timing of driving each actuating member in the apparatus are changed with a switch or the like so that they are corresponding to the system speed of the image forming apparatus. However, as types of image forming apparatuses are increasing in number, the number of switches for changing the speed and the timing is increasing, and inside the microcomputer, many programs corresponding to respective changes of the speed and the timing need to be prepared, resulting in the necessity of a microcomputer with a large capacity.